Vampires
by Zenovia Jocasta
Summary: A girl's life as she becomes a vampire and her guyfriends. Please review!


**Chapter 1: Changing **

_It was late one night; I was asleep in my room when I heard my door squeak open. I turned around in my bed and looked over to see what it was and saw a tall, muscular man standing in my doorway. He had jet black hair. His chalk colored face was lit up to a green glow from my clock on my dresser. His eyes were black as silk. They seemed to be hypnotizing me to him, but I shook that feeling off and realized how handsome he was. He was so handsome I was drawn over to him. _

_            "Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked me. _

_                        "Sure." I said then we went outside and started to walk around the neighborhood. We got to a park that was close to my home. We went over to a bench and sat down._

_            "So, what is your name?" He asked me._

_                        "My name is Killa, what's yours?"_

_            "My name is Lanceten."  He said, smiling at me._

_So we talked for a few hours until I looked down at my watch._

_            "Oh! I really got to get going. It's nearly __two AM__!  I said starting to get up. He put a hand on my shoulder and held me down. _

_            "Wait, don't go yet. May I...give you a kiss?" I looked up at him and smiled._

_                        "Sure...I guess." I said._

_****_

_            Lanceten waved a hand In front of Killa's face and she slumped down unconscious. He bared his needle sharp canine teeth and sank them into her tender bare throat and began to drink her blood. When he was satisfied, he popped back to her house into her room and laid her gently on her bed and then disappeared. _

_**** _

_            I opened my eyes a while later and saw my father looking down at me. "Are you OK Killa?" He asked me. "You look a little pale."_

_                        "Yes, I'm fine, just tired." I said and turned around and fell back asleep_

_****_

_            I woke back up a while later and looked over at my clock. It was __eleven o'clock__ at night. I heard my door squeak open again and looked over at my door. Lanceten was waiting there for me. We went back to the park and talked for awhile, then, as I was looking at my watch, I told Lanceten that I had better go home. "Wait," he said, "I would like to give you a kiss."_

_            "Ok, I guess." I said._

_****_

_Lanceten waved his hand in front of Killa's face again and she dropped down on the bench, once again unconscious. He smiled and sank his fangs once again into her throat. He drank some of her blood and stopped, he smiled. "Tomorrow night you shall become one of us." He whispered, caressing Killa's hair. "You shall also become a vampire."_

_****_

_I woke up the next morning at around __noon__. My best friend, Ashley, called me on the phone wanting to know if I wanted to come over. "Sorry," I said, "I am too tired to come over but you can come over here."_

_            "Ok.' She said and hung up the phone. About five minutes later, I went into the living room to open the door for her. When the door opened, I felt a sudden spasm of pain! Ashley quickly closed the door. "Are you OK Killa?" She asked. Then she got a good look at me. "Killa, what have you done to yourself? You're so pale!" We walked   into my room and closed the door._

_            "I'm not sure of what is happening to me Ashley!" I said. "I guess it must have   something to do with the new guy I am seeing. He has somehow found a way into my house and we go walking every night. I never remember returning home though." I say, shaking my head. _

_            "I think I will stay here with you tonight then. Maybe I can help you." Ashley said. _

_            "OK." I said. So we called Ashley's parents and got permission for her to stay over._

_****_

_            That night when I woke up, Lanceten was already there. I looked down and saw Ashley wide awake on the ground. He motioned for me to come to him and I floated over Ashley's head to him and landed in his arms. Ashley tried to pull me out of his grasp but he pushed her hard into the wall. She sank to the ground unconscious. The loud noise broke me out of Lanceten's trance and I started to try to get out of his grasp but he was too strong and he held on tightly._

_            When he realized Ashley was unconscious, he bared his fangs and sank them into my throat. I tried to scream but I couldn't. He started to drink and I lost consciousness.    _


End file.
